Through Trials And Error
by Jay-The-Gay-Transboy
Summary: Space-Family face some problems.. and the only way to fix them is the old fashioned way - Trial and Error! And, In the process of Trial and Error, our failed attempts are meant to destroy arrogance and provoke humility and humour ( for others ). There will be lots of humour ( for us ) as our favourite Space-Family go through the process of Trial and Error!
1. Paint Trails - Part 1

**ONESHOT BOOK! Yeah I know I still have 'Our Fears' going on but this will be an irregular thing for when I feel like it.**

 **I dont know what to do first**

 **So**

 **Um**

 **Why did I start this?**

 **_ ( Anyone like the title? took me ages to come up with it. )**

 **Ok lets go: Paint Trails [Part 1] ( SUGGESTED BY: ME )**

 **No POV**

Sabine was annoyed.

When I say annoyed, I dont mean sighing aggravatedly and stomping off.

'Annoyed' was putting it mildly.

She was _enraged_.

" EZRA?! " She shouted, raising her voice to the roof. It was clear the little loth-rat had been in her room, multi-coloured swirls of paint were dotted onto the floor creating a spotty pattern as well as a tiny footprint or two or... ten. AS much as Sabine liked the way it faded into her colourful floor plan...

Only

She

Could

Touch

 _Her_

Paints.

Outside the _Ghost_ , Ezra heard Sabine's was using the paint for a special _project_ that he was keeping secret until further notice, It didnt help he was training with Kanan at the current moment and the mentioned Jedi Master just gave him an enquiring look and raised an eyebrow.

" What'd you do this time? " He asked, trying to mantain a serious frown but he failed as it faded into an exasperated smile.

" Nothing! " Ezra protested, swinging his hands up into the air and turning his back to Kanan.

As he glanced back at Kanan, he saw Kanan give him a sceptical look that said _' Really? '_

Ezra sighed and looked away before glancing at him again before hurridly looking away... again.

" Okay... I _might_ of touched her paints earlier and It _might_ have gotten terribly messy but... " He trailed off, unsure on how to end it.

" Then you're on your own kid. " Kanan smiled, walking off into the _Ghost_.

Ezra just groaned, flopping onto his knees in the dust.

He was dead.

 **Was it good? I know its short, but its only Part 1! Writers Block, eh. Request all you want, but I may be hesitant to do it as I doubt my ability to write this, My Best friend says I deny my 'talent' too much. I'm just a perfectionist! Slightly.. I'm a perfectionist on some things and a** _ **complete**_ _ **slob**_ **on others! Okay so, Off track.**

 **Request, and I may try to write it.**

 **May.**

 **Cause**

 **I doubt my abilites ;-;**

**EZRA'S IN TROUBLE!**

 **~ May The Force Be With You.**


	2. Story Idea and Sneak Peek

**Hey Guys. This is not an update x3**

 **It kinda is: But.**

 **I want someone to write a story for me, If they possibly can.**

 **Its something I** **REALLY** **want to read, but can't really find anywhere.**

 **I would be grateful if you decided to do it.**

 **Also: I'm not putting it here, so if anyone decides to do it, It'll be a surprise to the others. ( Please don't PM me just to find out ;-; x3 )**

 **And If you want to do it, PM me. It could be colab ( a collaboration ) if you want or just you writing it.**

 **PM me for more details!**

 **Also, A short sneak peak at next Chapter 2: Paint Trails - Part 2 for this inconvenience:**

Ezra, after getting off his knees in the dust, scrambled to his tower as fast as he could. Upon reaching the said Tower, he climbed inside and his face contorted into a weird mixture of a smile and a grimance as he saw a couple of Sabine's paints. He only took a few at a time. The current colours where: Blue, Orange and Brown.

He grabbed a small paintbrush he also 'borrowed' from Sabine's room and dipped it into the can of dark blue almost navy paint, placing it onto a large scroll of paper spread evenly on an empty crate, slightly furled corners held down by odds and ends. He started tracing the outline of a mop of messy blue hair...

 **There you go! Haha you guys can probably guess it now, But hope that was good.**

 **Remember to PM me if you're interested!**

 **( It is not Rated M content, If you're wondering )**

 **~ May The Force Be With You**


	3. Paint Trails - Part 2

**Been a while *laughs nervously***

 **Life. That's my excuse, and Its magical.**

 **Shut up, do you want a chapter or not?**

 **Thats what I thought.**  
 **On to the chapter!**

Ezra, after getting off his knees in the dust, scrambled to his tower as fast as he could. Upon reaching the said Tower, he climbed inside and his face contorted into a weird mixture of a smile and a grimance as he saw a couple of Sabine's paints. He only took a few at a time. The current colours where: Blue, Orange and Brown.

He grabbed a small paintbrush he also 'borrowed' from Sabine's room and dipped it into the can of dark blue almost navy paint, placing it onto a large scroll of paper spread evenly on an empty crate, slightly furled corners held down by odds and ends. He started tracing the outline of a mop of messy blue hair... **( If you even bothered to look at the Sneak Peek, this is where it ends )**

 **[ x3 Linebreak x3 ]**

" Hey, has anyone seen Ezra? " Kanan asked, walking into the cockpit where Sabine was angry whispering-yelling to Hera.

" Not yet.. " Sabine started, narrowing her eyes angrily. " Thats what I'd like to know so I can show him what I think of him touching my paints. " she muttered darkly into her chest.

Kanan narrowed his eyes at Sabine slightly, before sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

" All I'm saying, Is that he's been gone for a few hours. " Kanan said, rolling his eyes.

Hera, in the pilot seat, simply smiled at him and gave a small laugh.

" Kanan, he's a teenager. Expect this to happen more frequently. " She laughed.

Kanan sighed again and made to leave the room, he looked over his shoulder and added something before he left.

" Keep me updated when he comes back. " He added over his shoulder, before dissapearing somewhere, probably to his room.

 **[ x3 Linebreak... Again x3 ]**

Ezra finished what he was painting, he had tried to paint himself as he didnt want to try the other crew members and fail miserably. He thought it looks pretty okay, but thats just him.

He felt it one second late, he should've realised it. The door swooshed open.

" What's this? "

Ezra turned around, slowly, stopped and stared at Kanan.

 **Cliffhanger x3. Ya Ezra tries to paint x3. Kanan has found out. Everything is about to blow up x3. Hhahahaha. 0-0 Woah.**

 **I just almost wrote: Update soon. To myself.. Just.. Stupid me!**

 **Well! Update soon me! Note to self!**

 **P.S I know its short again, I'll try to lengthen it, but I got writers block so You're lucky you got this anyways, I really had to push it x3 Okay so.**

 **Haha bye!**

 **~ May The Force Be With You**


End file.
